Thanksgivukkah - Gobble Tov
by Sugar Stars at Night
Summary: This year a rare quirk of the calendar finds the first day of Hanukkah falling at sunset on Thanksgiving eve. So Eyal and Annie planning to celebrate together in this light and fun holiday tale with even turkey-shaped menorah. Enjoy this five chapter posting, one for each day of this holiday with Annie and Eyal.
1. Wednesday

**_Introduction: _**_Second installment in the Lamorak (Eyal's code name) series of mystery, drama, fun, adventure and romance. Once again this is an Annie driven story with only briefly_ _seeing Eyal's actions and his inner thoughts in foot notes. Please enjoy the lighthearted holiday romp for our favorite spy couple._

* * *

It's a typical Wednesday morning, first thing on the agenda a department up-date in a small conference room near Joan Campbell's office. All present and account for as the DPD only had one mission, tracking the movements of an American nuclear scientist treading in dangerous territory of Afghanistan. Meeting over and some questions about leaving early because of Thanksgiving, Joan's answer was simple, all assignments finished first and not before three o'clock.

Walking out of the door toward her office, "Got a second Annie."

The two women standing in Joan's office, door close which for Annie was a signal something wasn't right, was she in big trouble or what.

"Arthur and I are having a quiet Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow and would like for you to join us. Nothing fancy." Joan with a warm smile.

"Joan that would be wonderful but I'll have to check with someone first."

"Eyal?"

"Oh come on Joan. What makes you think that?"

"It is so obvious. You haven't filled out the Close and Continuing Relationship form yet."

"Hard be to close when we are on two different continents."

"So you have no clue where he is."

"None."

"Get the form Annie. Fill it out and return it to me. Today! Do not protest, just do it."

Well we are off to a great start here, Annie mused as she started on her way to returned to her desk. Been asked by the boss to join them for Thanksgiving dinner and side-stepped because of a damn promise Eyal made months ago. And why would Joan guess it was Eyal, there was no way she would have known about the wonderful week's vacation spent in the Seychelles Islands. Sure she could, after all she is CIA with top clearances. Rats about having a private personal life.

"There is Auggie all intent on something, think I go bug him, cheer me up a bit." Annie muttering to herself with the walk to Auggie's office.

"Hey Walker, heard you tip, tap, tip of your heels."

"Tip, tap, tip. What's that?"

"You favor your left foot which makes a different sound when walking. If you ever decide to start wearing flats I'll be ruined."

"You can always tell by my perfume."

"Once you stop changing it. What's that you got on today?"

"Gianfranco Ferre." Annie couldn't help but smile, a gift from Eyal received last week via special delivery with a simple note. _'Neshama Yafeh'._

"International fair hmmm..." Auggie with that know a secret kinda of grin.

"That's where I work."

"If you say so. So what's cooking?" Auggie trying to find out if she had plans for Thanksgiving without really coming right out and asking.

"If you are asking about Thanksgiving, I'm working on a couple of things. Maybe going to New York."

"Stand in the cold and watch the funny looking balloons float by."

"You're sounding very bar-humbuggish. Lighten up the holidays are near. And your holiday plans?"

"I'm good. Headed home to Mom's and a house full of curtain-twisters and crumb-snatchers."

"That's no way to talk about you nieces and nephews. Be glad you are visiting them. Got to run, have damn stupid form to fill out for Joan. Happy Thanksgiving Auggie."

"Yeah, you too Walker."

Next stop personnel department for the CCR form. Wasn't that a musical group? Annie smile yeah, they sang _Bad Moon Rising_ - love that song. Annie chuckling, hope Eyal is not a bad moon. Turning left she stopped cold. It couldn't be but there he stood talking to Arthur just before they walked into Arthur's office. Why hadn't she heard from him? He should have called or was this something like a quick trip - in and out without even so much as hello. After all he was Lamorak and reporting to only Arthur, damn it, he is on a mission and she guessed that would be the only glimpse she would get of him this Thanksgiving.

She had to get out of the building before a chance meeting. Annie hurried down to the parking lot and to her car, she could feel the tears of disappointment welling up and it made her mad. She did a quick search of the visitors parking but no gray Ford Taurus. How in the hell did he get here, beamed down by Scottie she was sure. Once more she was jumping to conclusions without any reason except seeing Eyal Lavin standing in CIA's building. Opening her car door, there lay on the seat a note and her cell phone. He's back to lock picking. First the note, she opened it - _Hi Neshama, read your text. _Now she was feeling bad about tearing up. Picking up her cell, _'Dinner tonight my place. E.'_

Fine, he is keeping his promise and that made Annie happy. Maybe Joan will see him in Arthur's office and ask about dinner. Deep down I think she likes him more than she will admit. Best thing for her to do right now is get the CCR form and complete it. Joan must have known he was coming into DC today and that's the reason for such a big push. Annie thinking how to avoid a run in with Eyal, take the side door to personnel - yeah the move to make. But he may be using the side door. Okay, front door, thru the main lobby and straight to personnel, get the form and fill it out there and back to Joan's office. Easy Annie, button up and do it.

Coming off the elevator looking both ways and checking for the tall Israeli, Annie felt the coast was clear for a quick trot to Joan's office. Almost speed walking with the tip-tap, tip-tap sound in rapid motion. She made it safely with the CCR form in hand.

"Here Joan, the completed CCR form you requested."

"Thanks Annie. I'll approve it and get Arthur to co-approve. We don't want any difficulties to arise, do we?"

"Is that all?"

"Just a second Annie." Joan affixing her signature to the Close and Continuing Relationship form, clearly stalling for time.

Annie standing in front of Joan's desk being itchy about hanging around too long on the same floor with Arthur's office. She checking her watch and it was close to early quitting time for the holiday and the perfect excuse to leave.

"You look anxious. Some place you have to be?" Joan still stalling for time, flipping thru some folders on her desk as if looking for something.

"No not really. Just a little last-minute shopping I want to do." Smiling, come on Annie last-minute shopping is for Christmas not Thanksgiving.

"Well if it isn't Annie Walker." The melodious low Israeli voice came from behind.

Wheeling around on her heels, "Eyal, what a surprise."

There stood Arthur beside Eyal, both with guilty smiles wiped across their face as if they being two young boys and had been up to no good.

Joan standing with her hand extended to welcome Eyal. "Glad to see you again. Annie and I just talking about Thanksgiving dinner and both Arthur and I would love to have you join us, that is if you are still in the states tomorrow."

"Thank you. I had no plans for tomorrow and would be my pleasure. This will be my first Thanksgiving. Annie will you be joining also?"

"Yes, Joan had asked me earlier."

"Good than it is all settled. Annie I have some matters to attend to so will you be Eyal's escort out of Langley, you know the protocol." Arthur with a sly grin and a wink from Joan. All going much noticed by Eyal.

Walking outside in the fresh autumn air Eyal gave Annie a slight pinch on the arm, a love pinch and unnoticeable to anyone watching.

"Where is your car?"

"That's why I'm being so nice to you, I need a ride. My Ford was stolen and demolished by some teenagers out for a joy ride and I need to pick up my replacement."

"Okay, where?"

"BMW dealership."

"Moving up in the world and I bet it is grey."

"It's called Mineral Grey Metallic and a pretty piece of equipment. A 640i x Drive Coupe and can't wait to take it out for a test run with you."

The car was ready for Eyal when they arrived; a beautiful low swung polished looking coupé made for speed and dazzling, if a car could be dazzling. Annie watched Eyal go thru the motions of signing the final paper work and receiving the keys, knowing all the while his excitement even if he looked like it was a normal, everyday event to pick up a fine-looking new car.

"Let's drop off your car at my apartment and take this beauty for a spin around town." Eyal with a beaming smile of happiness.

Annie could tell Eyal was in a marvelous ecstatic mood, not only with his car but something else was putting him over the moon. She could only guess it had something to do with his meeting with Arthur but didn't ask, not yet. Sitting in the passenger seat watching Eyal maneuver thru traffic and headed out of DC on to I66 going west, pass Centerville and turning into Manassas Battlefield Park.

"The park is closing but we can go for a walk around the fringe." Eyal holding the door for Annie.

Darkness had fallen and the air was crisp, a good evening to bundle. The place was deserted and as they walked shuffling fallen leaves with their feet, it was a care free time, just the two of them in the moon light. Annie turning her coat collar up and stepping close to Eyal as they walked.

"So how has you love life been?" Eyal giving her a playful hug.

"What love life is that? The one with my imagery ghost, you know him, the one that can vanish into thin air."

"I'm sorry Annie. I was in a very deep cover and it is my practice to protect those close to me by not contacting them. My wife never could understand that and I hope you appreciate that."

"I really can Eyal. Both of us live different lives from the normal world and it is hard. I did miss you."

"And at times lonely." Slipping his arm around her waist, "What do you think? Is there something between us that we have denied for three months? I know I've had awful notions of you moving to someone else - a non ghost. Tell me it's not so."

"If you call having a beer or two with Eric Barber moving on to someone else then yes."

"I'm going to shaping my skills and woo you all over again. Competition with Eric is pretty keen, need to really be on my toes." Giving her waist a tug to bring Annie a little closer.

"You are charming I must say."

"I try. Isn't the evening lovely, a quiet escape from our missions, just the two of us, a beautiful Harvest Moon and four days of freedom." Eyal had stopped and pulled Annie a little closer to him.

"A lover's moon." Annie looking up at this charismatic and handsome Israeli. Placing her hand gently on his chest as she tiled her face to him.

"You are a most beautiful woman Neshama." With his hand slowing trailing the outline of her face, resting under the chin, he gently lifted her lips to meet his with a tender kiss. She reaching around his neck, he picked her off the ground, the kiss becoming more passionate and both indulging in the ambiance of the embrace. He slowly released her as she slid down his front, the both knowing this is what they had been missing for three months, being together.

"Shall we continue this in the back seat of the BMW, you know baptize the car in the proper way." Eyal guiding her toward the car.

* * *

**_Eyal:_**_ Shaking Arthur's hand with the final agreement, both men seem to be very pleased with the contract. Eyal feeling delight with his move. Catching a quick glance of Annie standing in Joan's office turned to Arthur. "Mind if we stop by Joan's office for a quick hello."_

_"Good idea."_

_The conversation was brief and as Eyal had in the back of his mind, a way to get Annie lone with him long before dinner. To him she looked beautiful, more so than the last time they were together and oh how he wanted to take her in his arms but damn it, not standing in a glass enclosed office with the good folks in the bull-pen watching. _

_Picking up his new toy, the prize he had wanted for years, a fine driving sport machine that he didn't have to hide, so call be incognito. Still grey in color but that is his style, pure classic. Sliding into the driver's seat, with his sweet lady beside him, life was good. Putting the BMW thru some minor paces he was thrilled and only wanted to take her (BMW) on the open road, enjoy the freedom of being man and machine. Oh yeah, Annie could come along also if she wanted too. He would be only in the states for the weekend but when he returned..._

_As he had guessed the park was empty and he pulled the car to a far end of the parking lot under a stand of oak trees now bare of leaves. As he walked beside Annie his desire growing with every second had a bright idea to baptize the car, no waiting to return to his apartment. Once in the car and a small back seat he had second thoughts, what the hell to do with his long legs. Love his Neshama, Annie had the solution and the car was properly baptized to Eyal's delight._


	2. Thursday

Thanksgiving day and early morning found Annie wearing an oversize T-shirt to make-do as a nightgown or something. She reached to were Eyal should be but only an empty pillow and no Eyal. Opening her eyes and focusing on the grayness of the morning, she smelt the coffee, a wonderful welcoming smell to morning. Climbing out of bed she found a plaid flannel shirt with long sleeves over the foot, Eyal's answer to a robe for her. She was glad to slip it on as it was a bit cool in the apartment, rolling up the sleeves as she strolled into the kitchen. Eyal already with a cup of coffee and reading the Washington Post.

"Morning sunshine." She greeted him with her _'I love being near you_' smile.

"Morning Neshama, coffee?" Eyal putting down the paper and pouring Annie's first cup of the morning.

"Didn't know you got the paper delivered."

"I don't. It's Mrs. Walberg's paper, she is my neighbor and in Israel for Hanukkah with her family."

"Hanukkah, isn't that at Christmas time?" At that moment Annie knew she need to bone up more on the Jewish holidays and their religion.

"Most of the time yeah but this year it's a rare happening. Today is the second day of Hanukkah." Eyal pulling out of the refrigerator a large bowl of cut up fruit. "I'm thinking a light breakfast, bread and fruit. Leave plenty of room for Joan's Thanksgiving dinner."

"You didn't light a candle last night."

"I only celebrate if and when I'm in Tel Aviv with my family. It's a big deal for my mom to have the family around. I'm leaving late Sunday night for Israel to spend the last three days with them. Have to keep my mom happy."

Annie was angry with herself, she had not gotten Eyal a gift or for that matter gifts for each night. "I didn't get you anything for the holiday, I'm so sorry."

"Oh yes you did. Couldn't have asked for a better gift last night."

"Does that count?"

"Yes. Sex is very important in the Jewish life style." Eyal grinning with a sparkle in his dark eyes. "Fact is it is so important that we should welcome Thanksgiving in the same very special way." Tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

Breakfast can wait, the bed is calling as Eyal picked Annie up in his arms for another magnificent round of love making. An hour later and they finally ready for breakfast, Annie watching Eyal as he prepared a light and simple breakfast.

"This bread is delicious."

"Pumpkin-potato bread served with pure honey. Mrs. Walberg baked me a couple of loaves for Thanksgiving. She is trying to Americanize me, with her Jewish cooking."

"Is this traditional Hanukkah food. I've heard some great food is severed."

"Nope. Which reminds me, I need to get started. I asked my mom to send me her recipe for Sufganiyot better known as jelly filled doughnuts and great for after dinner with coffee or in my case, fine wine and I want to take it with us to the Campbell's."

"Shouldn't we take a bottle of wine also?"

"You know where the wine closet is, go find a light wine that goes well with turkey." Eyal busying himself with mixing batter for the doughnuts.

"What about this?" Annie showing Eyal a bottle of 2008 Didier Dagueneau Silex.

"Perfect Neshama."

Placing the bottle on the coffee table, "I should be heading home for a change of clothes. Don't want to show up at the Campbell's in the same outfit I had on yesterday."

"Check the closet. See if you like what I brought from Rome for you."

Checking the bedroom closet, there on the back of the door hung an edgy leather oxblood pencil skirt, a silk and cashmere blend Gucci top with a graceful cowl neck collar in a deep cream color and Bruno Magli fine Italian leather flats. Annie couldn't believe her eyes. Eyal had perfect taste in classic clothing, that also matched her conservative style.

"Eyal you shouldn't have."

"Got bored one day and went shopping. Hope you like the flats."

"Oh I do. I'm surprised at the flats through."

"Those damn stilettos make you favor your left leg. You walk so much more gracefully when wearing flats."

"I thought men like stilettos, make my legs look longer."

"I don't know about the other men in your life but I like for you be comfortable and graceful. Hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"No, not at all. Auggie told me the same thing yesterday about favoring my left leg. That's what I like about you, being candid." Giving Eyal a kiss. He patting her on the ass leaving a large floured handprint.

"So what should we fill the doughnuts with, apricot or peach jelly."

"Some of both." Annie starting helping Eyal with lifting the frying doughnuts from the oil. A fun relaxing morning away from any missions. A domesticated morning was really different change and Annie loved it. Many times before Eyal had cooked her meals but this was better, they both were working on the doughnuts, well maybe more Eyal than her but still she was squirting the filling into the warm pastries.

Time was passing fast and soon it was time to dress for dinner with Joan and Arthur. Annie dressing in her new gift from Eyal was stun that everything fit, even the shoes. "How did you know my size?"

"Easy, found a knowledgeable sales lady and with hand motions and some pointing to passing women we figured out your size - European size that is." Eyal demonstrating with his hand the hip and bust proportions and Annie chucking with joy at his antics.

"What about the shoe size?"

"I looked back when we were in Marrakech. Wanted to know what size shoe I was going to be kicked with. Used the American vs European conversion chart."

"I wasn't going to kick you."

"As mad as you were storming out of the flat that morning I wasn't sure." He laughing at her.

Okay she would let it go for now. "Get your coat, the weatherman has said it's in the low thirties today."

"Oh how I hate cold weather. Next year we'll go to Israel for Thanksgiving."

"They don't celebrate Thanksgiving."

"My mom will celebrate anything especially if she thinks I might have found someone to pen me down."

"We're spies. We don't get penned down. Not in our nature."

"She wouldn't believe a sweet thing like you could be a cold-hearted spy anyway. She'll have the whole family in and trust me, the Lavin family can do some celebrating."

Joan had decorated the front door with an all-natural dried wreath of gold maple leaves, red zinnias, bright gold sunflowers and red variegated hydrangea with sprigs of berries to welcome visitors for Thanksgiving.

"I don't know how she does it, wife, mother-to-be and working full-time." Annie has always been in awe of Joan but at times could get really pissed off at her.

"I'm sure the husband helps out."

"Defending the man's side are we." Annie tapping Eyal on the arm.

"Have to protect our species. Ring the door bell Neshama, my hands are full."

Both Arthur and Joan greeted their guess with warm smiles. Arthur spotting the BMW parked in the driveway, "New addition?"

"Pick it up yesterday. Haven't taken it out for a complete shake down yet."

"Let me know, I would like to go with you. After dinner I'll show you my love." Arthur looking over his shoulder at the BMW as they walked into the house.

"I don't know where Eyal's head is but we brought a little something." Annie taking the bottle of wine from Eyal's hand.

"How wonderful, very nice selection." Joan reading the label, she knows her wine.

"Something for after dinner. Sufganiyot."

"Been years since I had any Sufganiyot, last time when I was in Nahariyya during Hanukkah. My Israeli counterpart introduced me to some great food served during that time." Arthur accepting the covered plate of doughnuts. "Have you ever celebrated Thanksgiving?"

"No, this is my first time."

"Do you have any preconceived notions." Joan leading the way to their living room, also beautifully decorated with fresh autumn colored flowers.

"Guess I do. Like most foreigners we all have some preconceived ideas about another country."

Joan pointing to the couch for them to be seated, "I would like to hear yours."

Arthur returning from the kitchen, "Tell us Eyal, it should be good."

Eyal leaning back, getting comfortable, "Watch the Macy's Day Parade while great smells are coming from the kitchen, gather around the table with family and friends, eat until you are ready to explode, unbuckle you belt and if the women will allow, unhook your pants, plop your ass on the sofa and watch two or three bowl games on the telly. Oh yes, you're either asked to help in the kitchen or kicked out for being under foot - did I forget anything."

Arthur in his mild manner laughter, "Everything right on but the booze. Can't watch the football games without consuming gallons of beer or the hard stuff."

"And continue eating." Joan adding as she picked up a plate of stuffed mushrooms appetizers for Annie to have a try. "These are made with turkey sausage and goat cheese, see how you like them. Something new I'm trying."

"Delicious... But Eyal is the food expert." Annie nodding in approval and trying to talk with a mouth full of stuffed mushrooms.

Eyal was already in the pumpkins puffs and fried herbed almonds, "Sure." He taking one of the mushrooms, tasting it, "Perfect Joan, just the right touch of favor."

Arthur had open another bottle of wine, saving the bottle Eyal had brought for dinner. They chatted and slipped wine and nibbled on appetizers all in anticipation of dinner.

Finally, "Shall we go and eat until we explode." Joan standing and leading the way to the dining room. The table was beautifully set with a combination of fruit, berries and dried flowers arranged around a cake plate covered in moss with berries and nuts and a turkey figurine, his tail fanned out holding nine candles.

"A turkey menorah for the holiday. How clever." Eyal with his gracious warm smile of delight.

"In honor of our Israeli guest during Hanukkah. I found it in a gift shop in hopes you would be celebrating with us. They call it a menurkey. Fitting don't you think." Joan sounding pleased with Eyal response.

"Thank you Joan. Nice to be able to celebrate two different holidays together."

"Shall you do the honor of lighting the candles."

"Candle lighting is done soon after sunset but somewhere in this world the sun is setting and it will be dark. Being this is the second day of Hanukkah only two candles are lit but first we must light the Shamash, the center candle. Yes I would be delight to light the menurkey."

With everyone standing around the table, Eyal removed two candles from the menorah and for the center one, he lit it. Taking a candle he begin lighting the first two candles and recite the following two blessings.

"Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech HaOlam, asher kidshanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah."

Lighting the second candle, "Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech HaOlam, she'asah nisim l'avoteinu, b'yamim haheim bazman hazeh."

There was a stillness of reverence over the four as Joan started with reaching to hold hands with the others, after a moment of silence before Arthur begin, "Our Father in Heaven, we give thanks for the pleasures of freedom we enjoy by the courage of our forefathers and their struggles. We give thanks for our friends and family and the many blessings you have given to our humble lives. As we partake of this food may we pray for health and strength to carry on. Amen"

With a gentle squeeze of hands they sat down to enjoy a wonderful fest of Roast turkey with white wine gravy and apple herb stuffing. Sides included, green beans with hazelnuts and brown butter, marmalade cranberry sauce, glazed baby carrots with honey and sweet potato soufflé and of course, hot butter dinner rolls. A pleasurable gathering topped off with pecan pie and Sufganiyot served with coffee. Chatter and laughter all around, an enjoyable celebration.

"You men do whatever, Annie and I will clean up the dishes." Joan wanting time to spend with Annie, away from the office and Eyal.

"Grab your coat Eyal and let me show you my baby." Arthur handing Eyal his coat and slipping on his, they were on their way to the garage.

"Men and their toys." Annie helping Joan with clearing the table.

"Boys never grow up, their toys just get more expensive." Joan chuckling. "So, what do you have plan for the rest of the holidays?"

"Since I completed the CCR form there is no secret about Eyal and me."

"Hasn't been for a long time, you just made it official."

Annie smile, "I'm that bad at keeping a secret?"

"Only when it comes to Eyal Lavin, yes. There is this unmistakable look in your eyes when his name is mention and the way you look at him. No, you didn't keep it a secret. Now back to my question, any plans for the balance of the holidays."

"We'll going to New York for two days and will be back Sunday."

"Annie I don't mean to interfere but be very careful with Eyal, you've been hurt enough."

"What are you saying Joan?"

"The man has a long-standing reputation for being elusive, not committed to anyone. A player you might say."

"I know all that Joan and probably know him better than you do. But thanks anyway for your concern. Now let's talk about your new arrival. Do you have the nursery ready?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it. It's all done in shades of blue and yellows."

"A boy, you are going to have a boy?"

"That's what they tell me." Joan all smiles holding her oversize belly.

* * *

**_Eyal: _**_Stepping into Arthur's garage he saw three cars, a Mercedes, a Lincoln SUV and the slickness loveliness in the corner, away from any chance of being hit by the other cars._

_"Oh yeah now that's what I call a car."_

_"Koenigsegg Argera R, my Swedish girlfriend as Joan call the car. From 0-60 mph in 2.8 seconds with a top speed of 260 but this supercar is electronically limited to 235 mph. What's the difference 260 or 235, they will both kill you quickly."_

_"Have you ever taken her on a closed course?" Eyal walking around the low sports car, a real beauty to behold. _

_"Once, and OMG you talking about an adrenaline rush. This sweet baby will handle like a dream come true. Let's take her out for a ride, not far or the girls with have our necks." Arthur climbing into the driver's seat._

_"I'm your justification huh."_

_"Whatever works." Arthur powering the garage door open and backing this prize and joy onto the street. Shifting into gear, they were off. _

_Pulling back into the garage after being gone for forty minutes, Arthur and Eyal placing a cover over the Argera R, "You much on watching football." Arthur asked._

_"Not this American stuff you call football but I have been known to do some pretty good napping through a game." _

_Just before entering the house Arthur stopped Eyal. "Have you told Annie about the arrangement."_

_"Not yet. The good and bad news will have to wait until the end of our holiday. I'm headed to Tel Aviv this Sunday to spend some time with the family before starting."_

_"Good idea."_

_Eyal mused, splendid idea. Who in the hell knows when I see my love ones again if ever._


	3. Friday

An early morning flight to New York put Annie and Eyal in the middle of the hassle and bustle of Black Friday. Why they call it Black Friday is mystifying. New York City on the Friday after Thanksgiving is anything but black with hordes of people beginning their holiday shopping, street entertainers and musicians not to leave out the wonderfully decorated windows of the major department stores. An electrifying atmosphere everywhere and Annie relishing in the jubilation of the holiday spirit. Bundled against the cold, holding onto Eyal's arm as they walked up 34th street to Macy's window. Each year Macy displays a series for _Miracle on 34th Street, _the iconic Christmas movie which happened at Macy's.

"I feel like a kid again." Annie snuggling close to Eyal.

"Tov, did you have nice remembrances of your yesterday Christmas?"

"No. Well they were okay but we never when anywhere. One year when I was eight or nine Mom took Danielle and me to see _The Little Mermaid_. I thought it was such a big deal. Of course we watched different Christmas movie on TV like _White Christmas, Miracle on 34th Street_ but my favorite was _A Charlie Brown Christmas."_

Eyal listening as he looked at the fascinating window display. "Sure you would like a baldheaded little guy."

"What about your childhood? What about your memories?"

"There is no Christmas celebration in Israel; it's a Jewish state however there were tons of people making their way to Bethlehem and the Church of the Nativity. There is a dramatic procession, a parade of sorts the people from all over come to watch."

"Keeping holy the true meaning of Christmas." Annie twisted a bit, wondering if she had treaded on an area not comfortable for Eyal. For her Christmas had been presents, Christmas tree and dinner, going to church was never part of the holiday.

"Well Israel is the Holy Land. I went to visit the Church of the Nativity once with a friend when I was in high school. It was interesting. You grow up in a country so rich in ancient history and never really appreciate it."

"But you did celebrate Hanukkah."

"Yeah, we celebrate Hanukkah and Rosh Hashanah, Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Pesach and many more. My family is continuously into celebration something."

Annie smile, she wanted to know more about his background, what was his family like as he seems to speak blissfully of them, especially his mother. She knew of his strong family bond, what else could it have been that drove him to search out and kill the man responsible for his sister's death. And the Powder Puff Girl on the briefcase at their first encounter. His niece so he has to have more siblings, brother, sisters, she didn't know but would wait until another time to ask. Now was the time for family and he would be on his way to Israel to visit in a couple of days and oh how she missed Danielle and the girls.

"Your forehead is wrinkled up, got something on your mind?" Eyal's voice broke her muse.

"Thinking about the holidays, family and missing Danielle."

"You not going to California to see them his Christmas?"

"Not this year. Staying in DC. Hey, let's join the mob and go in to do some shopping, you know buy some gifts for the family."

"Alright. My mom would love something from Macy's. Yeah Annie, that's a good idea." Eyal turning Annie to walk back toward one of the many doors leading into Macy's when they were hit by a running hooded man.

"What the shit." Eyal spinning about to see an elderly woman screaming and waving her arms, "My bag... He's got my bag"

Annie quickly looking at the elderly woman and taking off running after the man with the shopping bag.

"No Annie don't... Oh crap... Annie stop..." Eyal also taking off after Annie muttering under his breath, "Damn impulsive woman."

Down the street, side stepping pedestrians as they ran, Eyal chasing Annie, she chasing the guy that had just lifted the full shopping bag from a little old lady and all in a flat-out race. Round the corner and in luck, two policemen were getting out of their patrol car.

"Stop him... Stop him, he is a theft..." Annie shouting at the top of her lungs.

It was all over with in the matter of seconds. The young hooded man on the sidewalk with the shopping bag spilt over and six Giani Bernini handbags sprawled out. Annie breathing hard and looking in disbelief at the handbags, what the hell.

One of the policemen cuffing the young man and reading his rights, jerking him to his feet and heading to the patrol car. The other police talking to Annie as Eyal stood slightly to one side of the pair, watching.

"What made you give chase?"

"He snatched an old lady's shopping bag. What's with all the handbags?" Annie caught sight of Eyal and smile.

"He's with you?" The policeman nodding toward Eyal.

"Yeah we're together." Eyal stepped forward to stand beside Annie.

Looking at Annie, "Your name?"

"Walker, Anne Walker from Washington DC."

"And you sir."

"Eyal Lavin."

"Can you tell me what happen?"

Annie looking to Eyal to see if he was going to answer but with a slight cock of his head for okay if she answered, "We were on our way into Macy's to do some shopping when he almost knocked us down and this elderly woman starting screaming about he had snatched her shopping bag."

"So you gave chase."

"Without thinking, yeah. Had no idea what I was going to do if I caught him."

"Why would you give chase?"

"She is impulsive that is why." Eyal added with a scoff.

"Did you get a good look at the woman who had the shopping bag?"

Both in unison, "Yes."

"If you will come down to the precinct and have a go with our sketch artist. That little old lady was shop-lifting these handbags. That's why we are here to start with. We call her 'Granny Nap-it' and has worked the holiday season for years."

"You mean I chased a thief who ripped off a cook to begin with?"

The policeman chucked for the first time, "Sure did." He busily picking up the handbags and another patrol car pulled to the sidewalk. "Our ride has arrived, sorry to interfere with your shopping spree but this is important for us to catch Granny Nap-it."

"That's fine, we don't mind." Annie being gracious.

"Surely not my idea of how to spend our holiday weekend." Eyal with his matter-of-fact tone of discontent.

Annie totally ignoring him, Eyal being his normal self about being uninvolved. How many times has he yelled at her for jumping in without thinking and she knew a lecture was coming. This time she was going to be ready for it, get the jump on him when the opportunity presented itself. Standing in the dimly lit hall of the police precinct waiting for a detective to speak with them, Annie took his hand with a squeeze and smiled, hoping to soften his mood.

"If you are trying to soften me up it's not going to work." Eyal looking straight ahead, not at her.

"I know I should have stopped when you yelled at me but damn Eyal, it was a helpless little elderly lady in trouble."

"Helpless my foot. Coming on Annie we are not normal people living the American normal life. We have a cover to protect."

"I know Eyal. But how did I know she was Granny Nab-it. She looked so defenseless, so worried."

"Yeah worried she just lost over a couple thousand dollars of designer merchandise. She was probably back inside replenish her stock while we were chasing a two-bit thug."

"Lighten up Eyal. I know I think with my emotions and not logic at times but that's me. I can't help it even though I do try." Annie giving Eyal her lost-puppy-dog-look.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Annie looking in Eyal's eyes to see how upset he was but couldn't gauge his mood.

"Looking at me like you are so innocent with that soulful expression. You know I'm right and at times I could take you over my knee and spank you but it wouldn't do any good. It's your empathy that drives you."

"I would like to see you try to spank me." Annie giving him a slight prod in the ribs.

"Tonight my dear. Wait until tonight." Eyal chucking at Annie.

"Ms. Walker, if you will please follow me, we have the sketch artist waiting." A police sergeant with signs of one too pieces of pie under his belt came for Annie. "Detective Martinez will be with you shortly sir."

"Thank you." Eyal smile at the sergeant.

Two hours later and being dropped back at Macy's, Annie and Eyal once more ready to continue on their holiday.

"That wasn't so bad. I was told they wouldn't me need to return to testify if and when they arrested Granny Nab-it."

"I know."

"And how did you know."

"I would assume with your training in observation of details you gave a super accurate description of her. However my dear Annie it wouldn't hold water because it didn't come anywhere close to my recollection of the woman."

"You didn't."

"Neither you or I can afford to be tired up in this petty New York daily occurrence. New York fineness with grab her without our help, trust me on that."

"I guess you are right but still." Annie was disappointed for not being able to be a good citizen but understood Eyal's position.

"Something we have to get use too. It's the down side of the life we have chosen to follow."

"Okay let's stop with being the all great philosopher, you made your point." Annie taking his arm, "So, what do you have in mind to buy your mother."

"I kinda like that dark red Giani Bernini handbag sprawled out on the sidewalk." This time Eyal making sure they made it into Macy's.

"Let's divide up and we meet back here say in forty minutes. There are some things I want to get without you looking over my shoulder." Annie with a girlish giggle.

"Sure but first, what would a woman with three children like to have?"

"How old are the kids." Annie wondering who the woman could be, his ex-wife?

"From three to fourteen. My sister Esther and she is incredibly a good cook and the gardening type."

"And you are asking me, the domestic goddess of DC?" Annie taking a moment to think, "Something along the skin care line, she using her hands a lot and being busy would welcome time to pamper herself. You can't miss with Estee Lauder beauty and health gift set."

"Thanks. See you back here in forty."

As Annie watched Eyal walk away and vanish into the mob of shoppers, amazed at how nonchalantly Eyal had mention his sister, as if she should have know about her. Could Esther be the mother of the niece with the Powder Puff Girl or is there more siblings and what about his father, she couldn't remember him ever mention anything about his father. Maybe later this evening she can start a conversation about his family. Well now it was time for her to do her Christmas or Hanukkah gift buying, first to find a gift for Eyal.

The forty minutes passed swiftly and Annie loaded with shopping bags waiting for the tall Israeli. He was late and that is unusual for Eyal. He is never late. Five minutes, than ten and still no Eyal. Annie started getting concerned, had something happened when she spotted him, head and shoulders above a group of women and he was holding a crying child in his arms. He was talking to one of the women and also speaking softly to the child, the little boy calmed down a bit. Soon a frantic woman can rushing toward the group half crying and half screaming with her arm outstretched to the child. Annie going closer to see what was happening when she heard Eyal speaking in Hebrew to the frantic mother. The mother taking the child in her arms, hugging and kissing all the while with tears flowing, and Eyal smile.

"Todah, todah. Baruch HaShem." The woman said through her tears now of joy.

"Heenkha." Eyal again with his smile and gentle pat on the back of the child's back. He pick-up his packages and started walking toward Annie.

Annie smiling at Eyal as he came close, "Don't tell me you don't have any empathy toward others."

"A lost scared little boy who can't speak English. What was I going to do but help, beside I couldn't live with you if I ignored the child." Eyal giving Annie a quick hug and looking at her collection of shopping bags, "You purchased Macy's?"

"Just about and I finished all the Christmas buying for my family."

"Tov, let's head to the hotel before another catastrophe finds us." Eyal leading Annie to the exit.

Shower, change of clothes, a few pokes and jabs about looking in the shopping bags and they were ready for dinner and an evening at the theater. Eyal dressed in a dark grey suit, white on white shirt with a Brionik etched tonal paisley silk tie in a soft shade of burgundy, extremely classic Eyal and impeccably dressed.

Annie also with her good taste in stylish clothes, choice was a London Times' figure-flattering sheath with a gorgeous look of crisscrossed tiers and an alluring v-neckline, cap sleeves in a shimmering shade of sand. Paired with gold tone sling kitten heels (No more stilettos with Eyal) and pearl drop earrings. She felt lovely and Eyal added to the feeling with his glances and remarks.

"Where are we eating?"

"Le Bernardin on West 51st Street. A fine three star French seafood restaurant I think you will enjoy." Eyal helping Annie with her coat, "So sorry you have to cover such a beautiful dress and figure with a heavy coat."

"It's cold outside."

"When you come to Tel Aviv with me you can leave your coat at home." Eyal moving her hair to one side and kissing her on the back of the neck. "Shall we Neshama."

The restaurant was everything Annie had imagined and they were seated at a lovely table with a view of New York. Eyal ordered Baked Lobster; Stuffed Zucchini Flower, Sake-Miso Sauce and a nice crisp French wine for both him and Annie.

Annie gazing over the top of her wine glass, "You've been here before?"

"A couple of years ago with my Aunt and Uncle. Celebrating my parents' forty-fifth wedding anniversary. Told you my family celebrate many things."

"You have an Aunt and Uncle living here?"

"Yeah, up in New Rochelle. Uncle Eli is my father's brother."

Now that he was opening up about his family Annie was going to take advantage until he changed the subject. "I also found out today you have a sister Esther. Any other brothers or sisters?"

"I have a rather a large family Annie, I'm one of six kids but only four are still living. A brother Nadav 18 months older than me, than Esther a couple of years younger, there was Sarah and you know about her. After Sarah was another brother Isaac, he was killed in a commando raid into Lebanon and the baby of the family, Maya, she is only sixteen years old, my parents' mistake." Eyal chuckling. "All through my mom says she couldn't trust any of her children to have a granddaughter so she had to do the job."

"Your family close."

"Very. I'm the black sheep of the clan." Eyal motioning for the waiter, "What would you like for dessert?"

"You choose, make it very light." Annie realizing the Levin family conversation was now at an end. Another time, he did say he was from a large family. After dinner they were on their way to the theater to see _After Midnight_.

New York after dark is an exhilarating city full of energy and excitement. The theater was packed for the new musical _After Midnight._ An exhilarating musical about the glamour and exuberance of Harlem's Golden Age with songs of Duke Ellington, Cab Calloway and others all combined with great dance numbers.

"Jazz, it never dawn on me you like Jazz."

"Love all types of music but hip-hop. Its got a great beat but I don't know, can't get into it." Eyal with his arm around Annie as they walked along taking in the thrill of the night. "You want to stop for a night-cap before going back to the hotel?"

"Sure but where."

"There is a lounge next to our hotel." Eyal hailing a cab for them.

After a few drinks, Annie and Eyal returned to their room for an end to a full day, they embraced in wonderful and affectionate love making, knowing they had found their life partner. Falling into sweet slumber both wrapped in each other's arms, they were truly in paradise.

**_Eyal:_**_ Quickly falling to sleep his last thoughts being of Annie, his Neshama and being a very happy and content man. At that moment he had it all._


	4. Saturday

"What do you want to do today?" Eyal snuggling his head close to her.

Annie twisting in Eyal's arms as she welcomed a new morning, she had no idea, there were so many possibilities in the Big Apple. She turned again beneath the warm covers and to look out the window where snowflakes were swilling aimlessly around. The sky was grey and mood was for cuddling. She so softly spoke, "Nothing."

"You sure? You don't want to do anything while we are in New York?"

"It's cold and snowing and I know how you hate the cold." Annie easing her head on his chest and sliding her arm over his waist.

"Lazy do nothing day is what you wish and that Neshama is what you'll have." He is running his figures ever so lightly along her leg and hip.

A do nothing day didn't mean do nothing. Annie traces a finger along his strong jaw line and slowly plays with his ear. Eyal puts an arm around her as she begins to kiss his neck, her hands wandering down his body. Eyal moving ever so slightly for her to have better access and she didn't hesitate.

"Just because I don't want to do anything today, doesn't mean I don't want to do anything," Annie with her come to me voice and gentle kisses on his ear. Eyal responding to her moves, pulling her hips close to his, both still naked from the night before.

"You are going to wear this old man out." Eyal showing no signs of being old or even close to be worn out. They had been together enough to know what aroused the other and it wasn't always the same.

"Not any time soon." Annie rolling on top of him and once more they became lost in the passion and ecstasy of being with each other.

He tenderly holding Annie as both came down for their wonderful high, gently running his fingers through her hair while she lay nestled in his arm.

"Breakfast Neshama?"

"Always, we can order room service."

Eyal rolling to the side of the bed and sitting up, running his hand through his hair and twisting his back to get the kinks out. "Anything special?"

"Eggs Benedict. I have a yearning for Eggs Benedict." Annie inching over to Eyal and running her arms around his waist. "And coffee, hot."

Eyal ordering breakfast, Eggs Benedict with fresh fruit and Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee, "Make sure the coffee is fresh and very hot." Turning to Annie, "Perhaps we should get some clothes on before our breakfast arrives."

"We have time for a shower?" Annie's fingers playing long the center of his chest.

"A quick one, no playing in the water." Eyal picking Annie up in his arms and heading to the bathroom, "To save time and water we'll shower together." He with one foot closed the bathroom door.

Room service arrives at the same time Eyal was slipping on his shirt but Annie was still in the bathroom drying her hair. "Breakfast is here." He yelled hoping she would hear him over the dryer.

The noise emanating from the bathroom stopped, "Be right there." Wrapped in a robe, Annie shaking out the last tangles of her hair joined Eyal in the bedroom.

"I may have second thoughts about having breakfast." Eyal giving Annie a charming once over look.

"Not me, I'm hungry. You have a way of making a girl hungry." Annie taking a chair at the small table near the window. "Humm, this all looks so good, come on handsome and let's eat."

"Snow is not sticking, still a little too warm at ground level." Eyal with his hands surrounding the coffee cup, soaking in the heat.

"So you want to do something today? Did you have anything in mind?"

"Inside. Yeah in a warm place. That leaves out a trip to see Lady Liberty." Eyal with his half cocky smirk.

"How about visiting one of New York's finest museums?" Annie digging into her breakfast as if she hadn't eaten in days. "This is so good." She was pointing at her plate with a folk.

"Didn't know you were interested in art. It was our cover in Morocco but just figured it was a cover."

"It was at first but Alea really got me interested in European art and I've been studying in my spare time. Been to a couple museums in Washington and the more I learn the more I want to learn."

"That makes perfect sense. Someone with your thrust for language skills would also be amenable to the arts, all of them including the performing arts. There is The Guggenheim Museum I would like to visit."

"Then it is settled. We'll go to The Guggenheim." Annie getting up from the table and finding one of her Macy's bags, "I got you something yesterday for Hanukkah."

"Well if we are in the exchanging of gifts modes, I got you something too. It can be for just being you or Hanukkah if you like but not for Christmas, that is much later." Eyal also getting a wrapped gift from his shopping bag. "You first Annie." He handing the gift to her.

"Let's make it for a Happy Hanukkah, ok."

"Happy Hanukkah Neshama." Eyal leaning over to kiss the side of her cheek as she opened the gift.

"Oh how lovely Eyal." Annie opening a box with Charter Club scarf cashmere hounds-tooth muffler and Charter Club leather gloves. She planting a big kiss on his half parted lips caught him just as he was going to say something. He pulling her closer to him and finished the kiss deeply and passionately.

"You looked a bit cold yesterday running around the streets of the city." Once they parted their embrace.

"Here your turn." Annie handing Eyal his gift.

Eyal smiled as he pulled the paper away, "We both thinking cold are we? Perfect for me to wear today, love it my dear." Eyal holding up a polo long sleeve Ralph Lauren fleece pullover hoodie in navy blue.

"Let's be on our way." Annie cutting the store and sales labels from Eyal's sweater. "I like the cute Polo Bear on your hoodie. It's a Ralph Lauren trade mark."

"An American designer is the first for me. It is nice."

"Just nice."

"Much better than nice but I'm not sure I want to call it baby soft and cuddly. Doesn't sound very manly."

"I will guarantee you are all man." Annie giving him another kiss before slipping on her coat with the new muffler and gloves.

Even with snow flying about, the street seemed to more congested than on Friday. Eyal haled down a cab and the driver was Arabic which Eyal quickly spoke to him in his native language. They carried on a lengthy conversation and Annie made a mental note to learn Arabic. Arriving at The Guggenheim Museum, Annie was impressed at the building.

"I've read about this place and now it is living up to the design reputation of Frank Lloyd Wright." Eyal hold his hand out for Annie to step out of the cab. "I must say I'm in awe of the building."

The Guggenheim Museum looked like an inverted tea-cup with a circular corridor leading to the top. Entering the museum, Eyal and Annie standing at the first level looking up at an inspiring and extraordinary stunning skylight in the center of the museum.

"Between the beauty of the building and the art work we should have an interesting day here." Eyal leading Annie toward the spiral walkway.

The museum is the home of some renowned collections of Impressionist, Post-Impressionist and contemporary art with early Modern also. Works by Manet, Pissarro and Vincent van Gogh and Paul Gauguin. The area Annie was so interest in was that of Pablo Picasso. They spend hours browsing and a late lunch at The Wright restaurant, the newest addition to the museum. All in all the day was perfect and Annie finding out more about this man she was growing to love more and more. He is a man of exceptional discriminating taste and refinement.

The temperature had dropped and now the snow was sticking, still sluggish and wet but soon would freeze and become a real mess. Eyal pulled his hood over his head, "Sure hope they don't take me for a hooligan."

Annie also wrapping her head with the muffler, "I'll vouch for you." Taking Eyal by the arm with both of hers, leaning close to him, "What a wonderful day, a do nothing day."

"My kind of days. That and time on a beach." Eyal giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"What were you and the cab driver so chatty about?"

"He was telling me about a fun club near out hotel we should check out. You want to go clubbing tonight? Get down and funky."

"Why not." Clubbing would be different for them; she wondered how mister sophistication would be at the down and dirty funky moves. He is wonderful at ballroom dancing but the other, she would find out. "I need to stop and get something glittery for clubbing."

"The hotel has a boutique and I'm sure you can find shiny sequins outfit but not too sexy, I don't feel like doing battle against sex hungry wolves preying on you."

"Looking for a top to go with my black slacks." Annie amused with Eyal take on her being sexy.

"Dinner in the hotel restaurant was nice but couldn't compare to their lunch at The Wright. Now up to their room for a change of clothes, their clubbing attire. Eyal with black slacks and black silk shirt, open at the neck and looking oh so sexy.

"And who is the sexy one in this room." Annie running her hand inside of his open shirt and smiling.

"You are and if you keep that up we'll forget going to the club." Eyal holding her close to him.

"You like what I picked?" Annie pulling away from Eyal and turning around for his inspection. A funky and trendy spaghetti strap top with base made in Georgette design with cut leaves and embellishing with sequins and beads, giving a very classy look and perfect for a night out.

"Always Neshama. You are looking lovely."

The club was a mixture of funky and upscale with lively music filling the place. Not very crowded for being Saturday night, maybe the snow was keeping people away and Eyal found a table near a private room or more like a private open area. The guest could have their privacy and yet enjoy and action on the dance floor.

"Looks like a hen party, a gathering of woman." Eyal noticing the group of about twenty young women.

"A bachelorette party my guess. The last big fling before the 'I dos' take place." Annie raising her glass in toast to the women.

"I headed to the bar for drinks, any preference?"

"Whatever is good with me."

"Stay out of trouble while I gone." Eyal tapping her on the nose with his finger tip and a smile.

Eyal really loosen up and they enjoy their time on the dance floor. Downright care free and laughing until their sides ached. The bachelorette party was in full swing and invited them to join, which Eyal and Annie did. Everything all in good fun and soon it was getting late, time to head back to the hotel.

"That was more fun." Annie hugging Eyal and laughing as they walked back to the hotel.

"Damn embarrassing."

"Never in a million years would you Eyal Lavin be embarrassed. Come on and admit it was fun."

"Yeah it was fun." Eyal bumping her with his hip and laughing.

Reaching their room, Eyal took Annie in his arms, "I have something to tell you. Come and sit by me on the bed."

"What's going on?"

"You have been very good about not questing my presents at CIA the other day and my meeting with Arthur."

"I figured that was your business and if you wanted me to know..."

"I would tell. First let me tell you how much I've love these four days spent with you. I'll cherish the memory while I'm gone." Eyal with the back of his hand slowly caressing the side of her face. "I be leaving the end of next week on a deep cover mission for Arthur, totally off radar with no contact with you or anyone for that matter."

"As Lamorak?"

"Yes. And I wish I could tell you more but I can't."

"I understand. Don't like it but understand."

"I'm not all that keen about it but it is something that has to be done. I hate these periods of separation." Eyal looking into her sad eyes, see the distress of his leaving again. "However, the good side of all this is I making my headquarters Washington DC. I'll be living here when not working for Arthur. The agreement with Arthur is for me to work exclusive for him and CIA top-secret missions. It doesn't mean I've stopped working for the others on down time if I so wish."

Annie could only hold on to him, all the time knowing this would be their life and wishing differently. With mixed emotions, happy and sad. He tenderly held the back of her head to his shoulder, rubbing her back, more of comfort that of foreplay. She reached for his head, a kiss of passion and want. She was now the aggressor in their foreplay, wanting to feel his strong arms around her, his reassurances he would return to her. He let her take the lead and their loving making that night reached new heights. One of sharing uninhibited love for one another.

"Eyal ani ohevet otcha."

"Gam ani ohev otach Neshama, tameed."

* * *

**_Translation:_**_ "Eyal ani ohevet otcha" - "Eyal I love you" & "Gam ani ohev otach Neshama, tameed" - "I love you too Neshama, always."_


	5. Sunday

Sunday morning and their sad farewell to the snow covered Big Apple and headed back to DC. Their flight was late, making Eyal miss his connection at Dulles for his direct flight to Tel Aviv. To Annie's surprise he was not upset, maybe a little jovial about the delay and of course she was delighted, more time with Eyal. Waiting for the announcement of their Washington flight, her phone buzzed.

"It's a text message from Auggie." She informed Eyal who seem not to care one way or the other. "He wants us to join him and Eric for beer this afternoon."

"Us or just you?"

"Didn't say, here you can read the text."

"I'm not paranoid but they did know I was meeting with Arthur. Pump you for information." Eyal understood the mentality of the inner circle of Langley.

"Mainly Eric, he is the inquisitive one. Auggie will want to know but his ego will make him use his spy craft and detective skills to figure it out."

"How good is he?"

"About ninety percent, maybe a tad more. We can't blow your Lamorak cover so let's..."

"Way ahead of you Neshama. Delivery of sensitive intel only to be given to Arthur and not through normal channels."

"They will jump to the collusion there is a mole in the building." Annie half chuckling at the idea.

"There is always that possibly, we never know."

"You are a devious man Mr. Lavin."

"Not devious, just a leery spy." Eyal listening for the call of their flight, "That's us, finally and yes it's ok with me to meet them for beer. Give me a chance to get to know them better as I will be depending on both for intel in the future."

"How? They will recognize you voice, you can't just call for quick intel."

"Some old technology with some new upgrades, I'll sound like a woman with a German accent. Both will know it is scrambled and if they work real hard can unscramble, identify Lamorak as being me and in doing so, forfeit their jobs. I would rather not use that route and only text. But if something is urgent so be it."

"I hope Auggie and Eric are forewarned."

"I'm sure they will be. Arthur and I spoke in-depth of how I would receive intel. Now let's talk about the fun our being together has been or will be in the future."

Washington was cold, grey and overcast but no snow. Going first to Eyal's apartment for a little unpacking and repacking a small travel bag and larger suitcase with his mother's gift and a Xbox 360 Birds of Steel game for Avi, Ester's skin care gift box, and Maya's Leather Bound Journal with a personal message Eyal had written on the first page.

Eyal putting the video game in the suitcase, "His mother is going to protest but Avi wishes to be a fighter pilot when it's his time to serve IDF. I would rather him be in the air than on the ground."

"You can see your son?"

"Yeah, had to go to court but now I have full parental rights. No one on this earth is going to take my duty of being a father away."

"How is that working out for you?"

"Great. Father and son are hitting it off great. My parents are taking a special interest in him and Avi appears to like being part of the Lavin family. My ex is starting to soften a bit to the idea her son is a Lavin and she can't do anything about it."

Even if Annie want to continue the conversation she recognize that was all she was going to get and this weekend she had learned a great deal. "Avi is going to like the game."

"That's what he asked for so I'm sure he will." Eyal easing up behind Annie and with a light kiss on the back of her shoulder, "Want to wish me a proper adieu."

Annie turning to face him, her arms gliding around his neck, "What I had in mind."

After another blissful time in Eyal's king size bed, Annie with her head on his chest, "I wish we didn't have the jobs we have."

"What else would we do? As for me I can't think of anything I would want to do."

"A doctor. You were in medical school."

"Not sure now if that was what I wanted or if it was my mother's dream, to have her sons in a professional life. What about you, what would you be doing?"

"Teaching I guess. I felt good in the academic environment." Annie glancing at the clock, "We need to get dress and go."

It was a different bar than the usual Allen's that Eric and Auggie had picked, safely away from any chance of someone from Langley happening to stop by for a quick beer. They were there and had picked a table near the back, out-of-the-way, good spy choice. Eyal walking two steps behind Annie as they entered the bar. Eric spotted them and waved.

"Welcome to our little beer club." Eric extending his hand to Eyal. "I'm Eric Barber."

"Pleasure." Eyal shaking his hand.

"Good to hear you again. How have you been?" Auggie with his hand shake.

"Better than last time. So what would you suggest in the way of beer." Eyal hating cold American beer but wasn't going to pitch cold water on the party.

"The draft pitcher is fair or they do have some imported brew." Eric was being helpful.

"Your choice Annie, whatever you want." Eyal holding the chair for Annie and then slipping beside her.

"We can split a pitcher." Annie had no idea what type of beer Eyal would like, he was a wine drinker.

Ordering the beer and small talk when Eric couldn't wait any longer as Annie had predicted. "You working for the CIA now?"

"Nope, guess you asking about me being in the building on Wednesday."

"We had some bets going around." Auggie smiled.

"Just a delivery jock."

"Some highly classified intel not suited for normal channels." Auggie adding his take on what Eyal had said and Eyal said nothing.

"Silences must mean affirmative. Just in case there is a mole on staff." Eric was satisfied with the answer but was Auggie?

Auggie ordering another pitcher for him and Eric, "You two went to New York for the holidays. How was your trip?"

"Very nice thank you." Eyal with a formal answer but Annie started to giggle.

"So, Mr. Levin…" Annie was struggling to get the words out, and Eyal looked at her with amazement. Annie Walker was going to betray him, embarrass him and she was barely holding it together, taking too much enjoyment in what was going to unfold. "So, Mr. Levin, would you care to share your thoughts about your last evening's entertainment?"

Eric looked at Eyal with raised eye brows, "Yes Eyal let's hear about your evening."

Eyal, "Nope not much, all in the line of duty to assist some lovely ladies."

Annie, "Line of duty, bull. We were a night club with a bachelorette party in a private area next to where we were sitting."

Eric egging Eyal on, "I've heard about those parties, come on help me out here. Have heard some wild tales."

Auggie, "Come on Eyal, I have never been to one, need to fill us in."

Annie "It all started after Eyal had an Arabic chat with our cab driver and was told about this club so we decided to go clubbing. A trendy, upscale restaurant slash night club. It was a spacious establishment, and as the revelers gathered at the bar, Eyal had no problem securing a small table in the corner of the room for us with a perfect view of the party and still close to the dance floor."

Eyal started as he wanted to tell the story his way for fear what Annie had to say. "Annie and I were enjoying our drinks and a few turns out on the dance. One of the guests at the party came over to introduce herself to Annie while I was at the bar to refresh our drinks. The lady of honor, the to-be-bride name is Mary."

Annie had to jump at this point, "Mary's bachelorette party was going along just fine like most...

Eyal picked back up the story, "The bride and her friends were in high spirits. They were downing drinks and laughing, but so far the night was progressing along uneventful. They wave to us and sent over a round of drinks to be friendly. I had no idea what was in a _Naughty Sister_ or a _Sex on the Beach_, but I made a mental note to never again take a good drink for granted."

Auggie broke in, "So the hen's party was hum-drum."

Eyal, "Pretty much so, Mary began opening her presents, but the evening became considerably more raucous. The girls giggled and downed shots as she held up each provocative undergarment." Eyal raised an eyebrow and continued. "Women's lingerie seemed to be…evolving."

Annie, "When his reverie was suddenly interrupted with a loud: _We've got Your Stuff!_"

Eyal started again, "Two buff young men in black outfits with top hats had rambled into the room. The women squealed, and scrambled for their wallets in search of dollar bills." Eyal sighed with his silly grin. "I had never encountered this scenario during my time with Mossad."

"That's a bunch of Bull." Auggie taking a gulp of his beer.

"I take it the CIA provides that type of training, covert operations at bachelorette parties?" Eyal waited for an answer, "No... Didn't much think so. Mary was in the thick of things, helping to remove top hats and bow ties. And then the shirts came off, I knew that his evening could not possibly get any worse."

Annie, "But it did."

Eyal poured another glass of beer, "Well then a bleary-eyed blonde from the bar caught sight of me and cheerfully – and loudly – invited me to join in with the now gyrating Top Hatters. Even plopped a top hat on my head. As all eyes turned toward me and dollar bills were being pushed into different places nothing else I could do but join in. Soon my shirt was coming off."

Eric laughing with all his might, "So, did you do a little dancing for the girls?"

Eyal with a very straight face, "Yeah, a little bumping and grinding. I guess you can say my Latin dance moves paid off and I learn a few new moves."

"Don't let him play it so nonchalantly, Eyal was amazing in his dance moves and having a grand time. Fact they offered him a job as part of their stripping dance group."

Auggie was having hysterics by this time, "I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall."

Annie, "Or better yet, one of girls with a fist full of bills. Up close and personal."

"Don't let little miss prim and proper here fool you, Annie was right in the thick with a fist full of bills."

They were all roaring in laughter at Eyal's story. When Auggie was able to control it a bit, "So is that line of work lucrative?"

"I'll say, a little over five hundred for twenty minutes of muscle bending excise. Most of those bills turned out to be twenties and fifties." Once again laughter and another round of beer. Eyal being considered a welcome member of Annie's inner circle of friends. Eyal also delighted to see there was no lingering tension between Auggie and Annie.

Time passed quickly and the afternoon had turned into early evening. Annie standing and slipping on her coat, "We have to go. Eyal has a flight to catch."

"Been fun guys." Eyal also standing.

"Happy Hanukkah Eyal." Eric raising his glass in a toast.

"Happy whatever to you."

"Hanukkah works for me. Mazel tov" Eric replayed.

"Todah. See you guys later." Eyal over his shoulder and guiding Annie out the door.

Snow was starting to fall as they left the bar and headed to Dulles for the late flight to Tel Aviv. "That was fun."

"Yeah at my expense." Eyal chucking.

The drive to the airport was hushed, both not wanting the miles to go by, if they could only stop time. The snow was sticking by the time they reached Dulles and Eyal pulled into temporary parking. Turning to Annie, "We'll say our until we meet again here. The roads are getting real nasty."

"I can't handle it."

"Yes but you are in care of my new toy and I'll feel better if I knew you were on the way back to the apartment. Here is a spare key, your home away from bull shit, a hiding place Neshama."

"How long will you be gone this time?"

"I don't know. Here Annie, another charm for our first Thanksgiving and Hanukkah together. Our Thanksgivukkah." Eyal placing in her palm the tiny silver Menurkey (turkey-shaped menorah). "And this one for our stay in the Big Apple." A red apple Swarovski crystal pavé silver charm.

Closing her figures tightly around the charms, a tear crept into her eye. She hated these goodbyes. Reaching to hold Eyal tight, more tears came.

"Remember Neshama I'll always love you. You know I not good with goodbyes so I just leave with stay safe my love." He opened the car door, grabbed his suitcase and overnight bag, gave her a quick kiss and was gone.

"I love you too Eyal." As she watched him walk toward the massive terminal building and out of sight.

* * *

**_Eyal: _**_Boarding the plane, snow covering the wings and a large deicing blower inching its way to the waiting plane, Eyal found his seat next to a window and stared out at the falling snow. He reached for his cell phone and noticed he had received a text message from his ex-wife. "Will you be a kind father and keep Avi with you for two days. I wish to visit my sister."_

_Quickly before having to turn off all phones, Eyal texted back, "Yes, pick him up on Monday afternoon." All was perfect for Eyal, he has the love of a woman who understands his line of work and what a wonderful woman she is and now spending time with his son. All topped off with being home with his family for the rest of Hanukkah. _

_Out of his mind was his next mission, he was going to Afghanistan but for now he was a happy man._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Still more to come of Eyal (Lamorak) and Annie. Next story, **_Fields of Poppies_**. Still working on some details and when I'm finished, posting will begin. Thanks for reading this short story and all the reviews, I so enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
